


How To Feel Free

by tiredofeveryday



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredofeveryday/pseuds/tiredofeveryday
Summary: Haseul takes the new exchange student for a night drive through the city late at night.Sometimes life gets in the way and it's in everyone's best interest to feel free.





	1. It's Not a Bet, It's a Certainty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haseul takes a bet that isn't a bet. She's just smitten with the new girl whose name she hasn't even learned yet.

"I've never been on a motorcycle before...Please tell me you're a decent driver." It was super dark outside and all Kahei could feel was the small body she currently had her arms wrapped tightly around. She felt like she was going to drift away. The skyline was filled with a veritable field of twinkling lights from all the buildings. 

"I know you're scared. Trust me?" A slightly muffled voice behind a helmet barely reached Kahei's ears but she could just barely make it out. 

Kahei slowly nodded, eyes distant for just a moment. She looked up at the sky. The stars shone with a new light tonight.

"Yeah. I don't know why but for some reason. Yes. I do trust you, Haseul."

**PREVIOUS**

The ding of a text notification woke Haseul from a haze, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She lifted her head off the table and blindly reached for her phone. Her neck was stiff from the uncomfortable sleeping arrangement at her table surrounded by her friends. She tended to overwork herself... Haseul would swear up and down it wasn't a common thing but it was.

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes! We thought you were gonna be out all lecture. Hyunjin owes me at LEAST ten bucks." Jungeun slapped the table for emphasis. Her girlfriend scolded her immediately. Whipped culture.

"Babe, come on you know that's not funny...she works all night and then barely sleeps before having to suffer through this with us." Jungeun faked a grimace, looking super hurt for a moment before Jinsol wrapped an arm firmly around her small frame and squeezing her tight. She instantly softened at the contact. Haseul rolled her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair.

"No it's fine go collect your money, Kim. After all, aren't you paying for lunch today?"

"I-"

"That's what I thought. Any more stupid bets you got for me, lovebirds? Or is that it?"

Haseul constantly made fun of the two light haired women who had only recently come to terms with their mutual feelings. It got old really fast watching them dance around it for months. She would never let them hear the end of it. They cut quite the couple sitting across from the short brunette. An unlikely trio some said.

It was Jinsoul who spoke up this time. She drummed her fingers on the table, lost in thought. Her eyes got all big and it took everything in Haseul not to burst out laughing. She was thinking **so hard**.

"HUAH! Well yeah ACTUALLY. You know that new exchange student? The one you won't shut up about? I dare you to take her for a ride on your motorcycle or…" Jinsoul lost her train of thought it seemed. Jungeun patted her thigh.

"Or what babe? What's the nasty punishment you thought up?"

"Well. I didn't think I was going to get this far…" Haseul scoffed at her friends sudden loss of confidence. "Bold of you to assume I need a dare to do that. I'll go do it right now."

"HEY WHAT?" 


	2. She Asked About You

Under the illumination of the overhead fluorescents, Haseul thought Kahei was many things. Out of her league, definitely that. Beautiful, on a whole other level, deserving the world and then some. Haseul had thought it simple. Just walk up to her and ask her if she liked her classes. If she was enjoying herself in this new city. And then finally to let Haseul take her for a ride around the city at night. But as it goes in every single cliche movie, the words got stuck in the short brunette's throat and she couldn't approach Kahei. Haseul watched as she walked away and out into the courtyard. A missed chance. So instead, she opted to sink dejectedly to the ground besides a vending machine. Its cold and flat surface provided a perfect spot to lean against. She pulled out her phone and shot Jinsol a text.

fearless leader- I can't do this it's stupid and I'd be lucky if she gave me the time of day

blue betta- a dare is a dare. Besides didn't you say you were going to anyway?

fearless leader- this isn't a game

fearless leader- I can't mess this up because what if I do actually give a fuck about what she thinks of me 

_kimberly lippington joined the chat_

kimberly lippington- LADIES

kimberly lippington- the weirdest thing just happened

kimberly lippington- the new girl was asking / **ME** / about / **HASEUL** /

blue betta- babe that's so awesome but why would she do that lol

blue betta- no offense Haseul I love u

fearless leader- what's that supposed to mean Sol…

kimberly lippington- idk she saw you at lunch tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these updates are going to be bite sized compared to the larger ones I could churn out for IAM and for that I'm sorry but take this offering... Steam the park in the night part 3 by gwsn it rocks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun introduces Kahei to someone who looks sort of familiar.

_ I can't get no, sat-is-fact-ion! I can't get no… _

Kahei walked contentedly from the college's eating facilities, unable to shake that strange short girl from her mind. The dancing she had witnessed was so graceful and gentle, it was like she was in her own world. It sort of amazed Kahei. Her airpods were playing rock music quietly. Not too loud, but enough for her to zone out entirely on her stroll. 

Classes didn't get out fully for a couple hours more but Kahei found herself done early today. She even had stayed a little longer than she normally would. She still held onto the nearly empty coffee cup, the room temperature remnants swirling around. The wind whipped mercilessly around Kahei. She struggled to tug in her jacket tighter around her. Then she felt a presence.

A poke in the shoulder. Who had the nerve? 

Ah. It was that Jungeun again.

"Oh. You. Hi. What can I do you for?" 

Jungeun looked in every direction, as if checking to see if anyone would overhear them. That was a little odd.

"First of all WHY do you talk like that? It's kinda cool...in a weird way. My friend tooooootally has the hots for you and you should humor her. Or not, doesn't bother me either way. But she's starting to be really annoying with her borderline sulking and moping around the dorm. She's just a little scared of you." 

Kahei had to laugh. Not that bold girl from a couple days ago? No way. She pressed a finger to her temple as if in deep thought. 

"Your freak friend? The one who started doing the entire choreo for The Fifth Season (SSFWL) by Oh My Girl? Her? On the benches outside the architecture building? (Kahei definitely didn't think that woman was a freak, in fact she thought she was really brave and admirable. But she didn't want her newfound friend to be weirded out by her honesty.) 

"Yeah….about that." 

"Also I'm not from around here. That's why I…'talk like that'. So where's this dancer girl? I obviously need to have a few words with her." 

Jungeun stared off into the distance. Her eyes widened with shock. 

"Okay don't turn around she might be running over here. And that's my girlfriend with her! You'll be meeting one cool person today at least!" She waved excitedly, jumping up and down not unlike a child who was just told they're going to Disney World. Jungeun held her arms open wide. Her blue sweaters sleeves dwarfed her hands, covering them completely.

"Oh babe...you're a sight for sore eyes. Give me a fucking kiss already!" 

Kahei slowly pulled a single airpod out and stuck it in her pocket. She had forgotten to bring the carrying case for them today. Hopefully the washing machine didn't get to the airpod before she did. She then watched as another blonde woman smacked into Jugeun at full speed, knocking her back a good few feet in the process. She then heard shouting. 

"JINSOL. IF YOU EVER WANT ME TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU EVER AGAIN. YOU BETTER STOP ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD. WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME RUN I'M SO TIRED. FUCK. I totally regret setting you two up. Can you at least pretend it's been over half a day since you saw the other? And hey who's the pretty g-ah. Ah shit. Lol." 

The one blonde who just crashed, literally, into their conversation, pressed a quick kiss to Jungeun's forehead and nuzzled her face into her neck. How could people act so, well, over the top like that in public was beyond Kahei. 

"Did you just say lol...out loud?" Kahei had yet to hear someone use texting slang anywhere besides text. It was the strangest thing. Did people actually do that? 

The new arrival which was none other than the fearless dancer giggled. She stopped shortly thereafter as if her body just remembered her previous running speed. She stood there for a minute, her breathing slightly ragged before bursting out into a real fit of genuine laughter. For a moment, Kahei forgot all about being cold.

And in that same moment, Haseul forgot all about being tired. Kahei's bright smile could outshine the sun she thought. 

"Uh. Maybe? Yeah. Hi. My name is Haseul! I don't say lol out loud like ever, just when I'm nervous. Oh wait what? I'm not nervous I swear." 

Jinsol was still held tightly in her girlfriend's arms and it looked like she wasn't moving anytime soon. Jungeun and her were having a staring contest it seemed. 

"Please stop." Haseul gestured to the duo, holding her hands slightly apart. 

"Give each other some space. PLEASE!"

The taller blonde jerked away from Jungeun in apparent disgust. The facade broke for a second after Jinsol caught a glimpse of her girlfriend's face. It had scrunched up as if she was holding back tears.

"Solie, tell her to leave us alone." Jungeun put on her best intimating face but to Haseul it just looked funny. Her frown didn't quite reach her eyes and it's like she was taking it badly.

"I'm just trying to make up for lost time Haseul. You wouldn't understand. I thought I would have to wait for her forever." 

Jinsol smirked before reaching her arms around Jungeun once again. She whispered so that only her girlfriend could hear.

"You make me so soft Jungeun. It's just us." She turned to Haseul, raising her voice.

"Haseul. Unnie. My darling friend. This is Kahei. She's new here. So be nice. And be nice in general. You know this is new for us. More importantly, Kahei is one of US now. Treat her better than you treat me and Jungie." 

Haseul shook her head vigorously. She was nice! 

"I AM nice. The slander…sorry. I'm sorry. Just tired! This cold isn't helping either. Riding the bike to the dorms won't be very fun later." 

The two blondes seemed content with the apology.

"We forgive you. Just. Let up on us would you?

Kahei observed the trio. Jungeun and Jinsol really did seem like two peas in a pod. Haseul must of been the reason for that. Their dynamic had a lot of give and take. She was interrupted mid thought by Haseul cleaning her throat.

"Are you trying to get my attention? I have a name you know. Were you listening to your friends at all?" 

Haseul blinked a couple times. Then she pointed to Kahei's single airpod.

"Did you lose the other one? Those are so expensive." 

Kahei reached into her pocket as she shook her head. She offered it to Haseul who took it meekly. 

"It goes in your ear." 

"I know I know. What are you listening to?" Haseul gently placed it in her right ear and was greeted with what some people referred to as 'dad rock'. She covered her empty ear and closed her eyes. Did she like it? 

"It's um. Fleetwood Mac? So you like older music. That's cute I guess" 

"And you like dancing on benches in full view of the public to GG kpop. We all have our vices." Kahei moved half a foot closer to Haseul. It did not go unnoticed. Despite having just ran, Kahei did not smell any sweat whatsoever. Haseul was otherworldly apparently. She was only picking up the smell of recently shampooed and conditioned hair. Something like coconut and coffee. 

Again, she forgot about the cold.

"You're cute too I guess." 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is real long compared to the first two chapters but enjoy regardless. I will keep Viseul alive if it kills me. 
> 
> Stan Loona, Stan talent.
> 
> I listened to The Secret by WJSN on repeat while writing this.


End file.
